


Overworked

by rubeedrip



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Sefikura Week, Sefikura Week 2021, cloud nuts in a hot tub, sephiroth mind controls cloud again, this isn't a kink or anything it's just something i came up with while swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubeedrip/pseuds/rubeedrip
Summary: The AVALANCHE crew spends the night on a somewhat luxurious boat for an overseas mission the next day. Cloud's been quite stressed recently. Luckily, a certain silver-haired someone stops by to help him relax.(Entry for 'Free Day' for Sefikura Week 2021)
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Sefikura (Sephiroth/Cloud) Week - Yearly Event





	Overworked

“You gotta be fuckin’ kidding me,” Barret grumbled, pulling the warm bedsheets off of his body. “The idiot’s got no reason to be disturbin’ us so early in the goddamn morning.” He opened the door to his cabin and stepped out into the long, door-filled hallway. Barret had _rented_ a large ship for his crew of AVALANCHE members to stay on during their current mission, which was across the ocean. He thought spending time together on the boat would be good for the team, but no, someone _had_ to ruin it by being a noisy bitch at not even six in the morning.

And who else would he put the blame on?

He stormed over to Cloud’s cabin and pounded on the door. When there was no response, he opened the door and looked inside. His room was completely empty. His Buster Sword and clothes lay on top of his bed, but there wasn’t a trace of him in the room at all. 

“The hell...?” Barret slammed the door shut. _Where’s that bastard? And why ain’t he wearin’ clothes?_

Barret heard the door to another room open. A tired-looking woman with long black hair stepped out. “Barret? What’s going on?” she asked, yawning. 

“You heard ‘im makin’ noise too, didn’tcha Tifa?” He tapped Cloud’s cabin door with his arm gun. “He ain’t in his room. Don’t got a clue as to where he is.” 

“Then I guess we’ll have to go looking for him.” Tifa let out a sleepy sigh. “What time is it?” 

“Dunno. The sun ain’t even up yet. C’mon.” Barret gestured for Tifa to follow him. “But be quiet. Don’t wanna wake nobody else.”

Tifa tiptoed over towards Barret, and the two silently set off throughout the boat in search of their companion. 

  
  


Cloud’s muscular arms cut through the pool water like daggers. His head surfaced for a split second to take in a breath, then disappeared back under the water as he kicked his legs, propelling him through the water. 

Swimming was not Cloud’s strongest ability, and since this mission involved being in and around the water, he wanted to make sure it wouldn’t be a problem for him. _So nothing could possibly go wrong. He couldn’t lose anyone else._

So he had woken himself up just before the sun rose, several hours before the mission, and went down to the ship’s pool area to practice and perfect his swim techniques. The pool area was quite nice for a boat; it had a sizable lap pool and a hot tub, along with a wide window to overlook the ocean outside. 

It didn’t take Barret and Tifa long to find Cloud; Tifa had poked her head into the pool area after hearing splashing sounds, and to her surprise, found Cloud in the lap pool. 

“YO, MERC!” Barret called out, trying to be as quiet as possible but still loud enough for Cloud to hear him underwater. “What the hell you doin’?” 

Cloud’s head emerged from underwater. “What does it look like I’m doing?” he responded sarcastically, annoyed at his comrades’ intrusion. 

“When did you even get up?” Tifa asked.

“Not early enough, apparently.” Cloud reached the edge of the lap pool where the two were standing and propped his arm up on the ledge near their feet, not making eye contact with either of them.

“The mission ain’t even for another three hours or so,” Barret grunted. “Your scrawny ass ain’t gotta be makin’ noise so damn early while the rest of us are tryna get some sleep.”

“I didn’t know how loud I was being,” Cloud said apathetically. “I’m sorry.” 

“Save your apologies for when you’re—”

“ _Barret,_ ” Tifa interrupted. She sighed and looked down at Cloud, trying not to focus on his toned chest or tight swim trunks. “Cloud, you’re gonna be fine. You’re overworking yourself. Go back to bed while you can…” She trailed off as Cloud pushed off the wall in streamline form, his head underwater once again, swimming away from the two. 

“Ain’t no point tryna talk ‘im out of it.” Barret began walking towards the exit, cursing under his breath. 

“Cloud…” Tifa mumbled, a dejected expression on her face. Hesitantly, she turned towards the exit of the pool deck and walked away from the blonde. She was concerned for him—always had been—but she knew there wasn’t anything she could do.

\---  
  


The bright Midgar sun had finally begun to peek out from behind the ocean, its gentle waves shimmering in the minute amount of visible sunlight. Cloud wasn’t sure how much time had passed since Barret and Tifa stopped by; he hadn’t stopped swimming since. Not that it mattered. Who knew how much he’d improved since he—

Cloud’s eyes suddenly flashed out of focus. The pool lane became hazy behind his black goggles. His head began to pound beneath the water. Someone was in his mind again. 

_Keep swimming, Strife,_ Cloud told himself. _KEEP FUCKING SWIMMING._

Cloud surfaced to take in a breath, then dipped back under the water and nearly swam right into the tall, silver-haired man that was standing at the end of his lane.

Not realizing the lack of air surrounding him, Cloud took in a gasp but surfaced a moment later, nearly doubling over in a coughing fit as he struggled to force out the water he unintentionally inspired. Once he regained his breath, he removed his goggles only to see that he was alone in the pool area. 

_Maybe Tifa was right,_ Cloud decided, taking in a shaky breath. _Maybe I_ am _overworking myself. I should probably take a break._

Cloud noticed the hot tub in the corner of the pool area. Earlier, when the group had first explored the boat, Wedge had said that being in a hot tub was ‘the most relaxing feeling in the whole entire world, trust me’. So Cloud slowly made his way out of the lap pool and towards the hot tub. He had never been in one before; hopefully it wouldn’t scald him. 

Tentatively, he stepped into the hot tub, warm water engulfing his feet. The warmth of the water spread up from his feet and stopped at his upper chest as he gradually lowered himself into the hot tub. It _was_ a bit too warm for his liking, he had to admit. But he’d probably get used to the temperature shortly. 

He then noticed a green switch attached to the wall beside the hot tub. He gently activated the switch. 

The hot tub began to produce a low, humming noise. Bubbly, warm water began spouting from four underwater jets in powerful streams. 

The sensation of a jet stream hitting Cloud’s exposed back sent a shiver down his spine. His shoulders went slack as the powerful, gushing water enveloped his tense body in comforting warmth. Something about the strong surges of water pouring from the jet was incredibly soothing to Cloud; the forceful bubbles gently pricking his back in just the right spots, slowly easing the built-up rigidity within him. _So this must have been what Wedge was raving to me about earlier, huh. I guess it does feel nice._

No, he couldn’t leave it at that. It felt much better than ‘nice’. Gaia, it felt like heaven. He had been working so strenuously with his team of eco-terrorists, and with the pressure of all that entailed weighing on his shoulders, he felt like he had not truly been able to relax in quite a while. But the sensation and warmth of the strong jet on his back was pacifying to Cloud. His body craved more, more of the overwhelmingly relaxing feeling he had been so deprived of, as it crawled up and down his back as he lay in front of the jet. He could feel himself slipping away from reality as he slunk down into the water, the stream traveling up his back and behind his head... 

Cloud abruptly pulled himself upwards, away from the jet. He couldn’t just lose a grip on reality like that. Something could go wrong with the boat or its inhabitants, and he wouldn’t even notice. But as soon as he did, he missed the sensation of the jet on his back that soothed him nearly into oblivion. Without thinking, his body began to move back towards the jet, as if it was attracted with a magnet. Cloud didn’t realize he was inching back towards the powerful stream; his body seemed to have a mind of its own. Or rather, his body was moving at the will of his mind, which was currently in the control of someone else. And Cloud knew just who it was, but he didn’t question a thing. He couldn’t. Tired, stressed, and still yearning for that soothing sensation, he didn’t bother protesting against his mind’s current dictator, and just let himself continue to move towards the water rushing from the jet, the warmth cascading around his body. 

His mind prompted him to continue descending into the hot tub, to continue to lull himself into warm serenity. He tilted his head back and _oh good Gaia it felt so good._ Cloud felt his eyelids flutter shut as the flowing water surrounded the back of his head, warm bubbles rapidly pressing against his neck and seeping down his back. His conscience told him to _get out you can’t submit to your composure any longer you need to keep focusing on the upcoming mission_ , but he couldn’t bring himself to focus on anything other than the powerful jet against his skin, trying so desperately to soothe both his body and mind.

“Don’t fight the feeling, Cloud,” a smooth, baritone voice urged. “Let your relaxation consume you.” 

Cloud’s eyes shot open. All the tension that seemed to leave his body came rushing right back as he jumped and pressed himself up against the wall, as far away as possible from the silver-haired man in front of him. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Cloud managed to ask, alarmed. He then realized Sephiroth was also merely clad in a pair of swim trunks, showcasing his muscular chest and legs. He hoped the warmth of the pool wouldn’t spread up to his face.

“I felt it was time the two of us had another reunion.” Sephiroth smirked.

Cloud let out a tentative exhale. “I felt you in my mind a minute ago. Why were you making me stay in the hot tub?” 

“I could sense how stressed you were,” Sephiroth told him. “It’s not healthy to keep that bottled up inside of you. I felt it was necessary for me to step in and help you relieve some of that tension.” 

“Uh,” Cloud started, unsure what to say. “Why does this concern you? Does it make a difference if I haven’t relaxed in a while?” 

“It doesn’t, but it pleasures me to ensnare your mind. Just how letting yourself relax in here will pleasure you.” Sephiroth sat down beside Cloud. “Go on, I won’t disturb you.” 

Confused and a bit anxious, Cloud tried his best to revive the relaxing feeling that had spread throughout his body just moments ago, but the feeling wouldn’t persist. It didn’t help that his archenemy was sitting beside him, notably lacking clothes, and the many thoughts and feelings that were currently pounding against the shores of Cloud’s mind were preventing him from slipping back into that same ecstatic feeling he had longed for earlier.

“It’s not really working,” Cloud stated, looking up at the ceiling _._

Sephiroth turned to look at Cloud. “I think I know something that might.” He then pulled Cloud’s face towards his and caught his lips in a kiss.

Surprised, Cloud didn’t return it, his mind futilely trying to process what was happening. Sephiroth pulled away and Cloud gasped for air, his cheeks heating up. _Sephiroth had just kissed him_. And it was so damn good. If both of them were looking for some way for Cloud to alleviate his tension, they had definitely found it. Cloud wanted _more_. So he leaned back in towards the older man and their lips collided in another fiery kiss. 

A low moan caught in the back of Cloud’s throat as Sephiroth’s tongue brushed past his, exploring his mouth with such passionate precision. Gaia, why was he such a good kisser? Cloud felt his muscles relax beneath Sephiroth’s touch as the older man pulled Cloud’s body onto his, their chests pressing against one another. 

Cloud resented the very moment Sephiroth stopped kissing him. Sephiroth stared into Cloud’s desperate, longing eyes. “What do you want, Cloud?” Sephiroth whispered to the blonde, stroking his face.

“M-more…” Cloud murmured, his touch-starved, tense body aching for Sephiroth to rid him of all the pain and stress he had been burdened with as long as he could remember. 

“You’re so needy,” Sephiroth purred, slamming his lips into Cloud’s for a third time. His hand trailed down Cloud’s face and onto Cloud’s chest, his fingertips gently massaging Cloud’s lithe frame as his tongue traveled throughout Cloud’s mouth. He wanted Cloud to feel good, and tried his best to please him. Part of him tried to be gentle, as if Cloud were made of glass and would shatter beneath his touch. But the other part knew that Cloud was a resilient fighter; maybe not quite SOLDIER-level, but still impressively strong. 

Cloud’s breath hitched as Sephiroth’s hand slid beneath Cloud’s swim trunks, his fingers wrapping around Cloud’s length. He began to pump, scoring a lusty moan from Cloud. The blonde threw his head back in pleasure as Sephiroth’s hand moved up and down his shaft. His fingers worked so vigorously to relieve all the stress that had built up inside of Cloud. 

There was something about this sensation, Cloud decided as he whined Sephiroth’s name, that was so much more relaxing than the jets against his back. Perhaps because it was a feeling he wasn’t quite used to. He had touched himself before, but there was simply something so alluring about the feeling of someone else’s hand around his dick. Especially that of the man who had been plaguing his thoughts for such a long period of time.

All the tension in Cloud’s body was long gone, but another feeling was starting to dominate him. He had reached the relaxed and serene state he had yearned for, and it was beginning to consume his entire body as Sephiroth continued pumping. The warmth from the hot tub and Sephiroth’s hand had settled right in his groin, and with a final moan, Cloud released, spilling his warmth into the water and onto Sephiroth’s hand. 

“Doesn’t it feel good to relax, Cloud?” Sephiroth’s lips twisted into a grin. 

Panting and dripping wet, Cloud nodded his head. 

“Then perhaps I can alleviate your stress more often.” The silver-haired man chuckled darkly. 

Cloud’s cheeks flushed. “Shut up…” 

Sephiroth looked out the window. The sun was further up in the sky, almost completely visible. “I should probably get going.” He then gazed back down at Cloud. 

Cloud was awkwardly silent. What was he supposed to say after his very attractive enemy jerked him off in a hot tub at around six in the morning? 

Luckily, Sephiroth broke the silence by leaning in towards Cloud and pressing another kiss to his lips. “I do hope we reunite again soon,” Sephiroth whispered. “Don’t stress too much while I’m away.” And with that, Sephiroth got up from where he sat beside Cloud and stepped out of the hot tub. 

Cloud stood up and reached his hand out toward the older man. “W-wait...Sephiroth—”

Sephiroth turned around. Just as he did, Cloud’s eyes flashed out of focus again. He blinked a few times and realized Sephiroth was gone.

The jets in the hot tub then stopped spewing water, leaving Cloud alone in a pool of warm, mostly-clear water.

_This must have been a dream,_ Cloud told himself. _I should wake up any moment now._ But Cloud could still ever so slightly taste Sephiroth on his lips and feel where Sephiroth had touched him. And he could still remember the sensation, the pure ecstasy that had seared through his body, how good it felt when Sephiroth was helping him relax. Maybe it was something he should do more often. Preferably, something Sephiroth could do to him.

Cloud remained standing in the calm water of the hot tub, Sephiroth’s touch still lingering on his body, until the sun continued rising and he decided a shower would be nice. After all, he still had a mission in an hour or so, and he had something he needed to get his mind off of. 

\---  
  


A dark brown-haired man heard a knock on his cabin door. “Hey, Biggs, did you hear some noise?” a familiar voice asked. 

Biggs opened the door to face the short, heavyset man in front of him. “Whaddya mean? What kind of noise?”

“Um...kinda like...moaning?” 

Biggs raised an eyebrow. “Who’s even awake right now?”

“Well, I heard Tifa and Barret get up earlier, but they’re both in bed now. And it didn’t sound like Jessie, because it was a deeper voice,” Wedge explained. “So...maybe it was—”

“Cloud?” Biggs finished. “I’m sure Jessie didn’t mind that.” He snorted.

Wedge let out a snicker. “What’s he even doing up right now? Like, who _gets it on_ this early in the morning?” 

“Dunno. He’s weird. We’ll definitely bring it up on the mission, though.” Biggs grinned.

“I can hardly wait! I’ll see ya in the morning, bro!” Wedge turned back to his cabin. Biggs shut the door to his, and lay back down on his bed. He let out a confused sigh. _Why would Cloud just randomly decide to jack off at such an early time?_ He shook his head. _Oh well. He’s a strange guy. And he seemed stressed anyways—the dude probably just needed to relax._

Biggs closed his eyes and fell back asleep, oblivious to the fact that the planet’s biggest threat was the one who just stopped by to help Cloud relieve his stress.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! I hope you liked it hehe
> 
> I literally wrote this in one day so if you catch any mistakes (or if you wanna say something nice) feel free to leave me a comment :)


End file.
